Sexual stimulation apparatus are well known and have been commercially available for many decades. Conventional sexual stimulation apparatus include dildos, vibrators and the like and are typically made from plastic, metal, silicone, rubber or other similar materials. Conventional sexual stimulation apparatus have a straight or curved shaft that is typically shaped to resemble a phallus. The shaft typically does not include a handle and at best, the shaft may include a bulbous end to assist in a user gripping the sexual stimulation apparatus during use.
However, because the shaft of a conventional sexual stimulation apparatus does not include a handle, it is difficult for a user to grip a conventional sexual stimulation apparatus comfortably during use. This can be particularly problematic for women when using conventional sexual stimulation apparatus because of the anatomical position of a woman's vagina in relation to their arms and hands. Thus, a user, and particularly a female user, may experience tension, fatigue, discomfort or pain in their wrist, upper arm, shoulder and/or back when using a conventional sexual stimulation apparatus when masturbating.
Without a handle, a conventional sexual stimulation apparatus is difficult to hold comfortably by a user, and particularly a female user, with their wrist in a natural and comfortable orientation. It is difficult for a female user of a conventional sexual stimulation apparatus to insert the conventional sexual stimulation apparatus comfortably into their own vagina during masturbation and keep their wrist in a natural and comfortable orientation.
US 2002/0188233 (Denyes) describes a vibrating stimulation device, which an individual user cannot easily or comfortably use when masturbating. The shape and configuration of the Denyes vibrating stimulation device requires that a second operator uses the device on their partner. The “gun-shaped” handle of the Denyes device does not provide an individual user with any ergonomic benefits and does not allow an individual user to utilise the “palms down” technique when in use, which allows a single user to access her vagina whilst she is in a comfortable and ergonomically beneficial orientation.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,853,362 (Jacobs) describes an intravaginal glandular stimulation device, which an individual user cannot easily use during masturbation with a “palms down” technique. Whilst the intravaginal glandular stimulation device of Jacobs does include a handle the handle is used merely to “grasp” the device and the handle does not ergonomically contour with the individual user's hand nor does the handle sit snugly against the palm and finger's of the user's hand.
The intravaginal glandular stimulation device of Jacobs is specifically designed for G-Spot induced orgasm and thus clitoral stimulation is not a priority of the Jacobs device. Many women have reported that they find it easier to achieve orgasm when both the vagina and the clitoris are stimulated. The Jacobs device also does not have a definitive end portion and is therefore not intended to be fully inserted into an individual user's vagina or anus. In this way, the Jacobs device is most effective when used by two people simultaneously. The Jacobs device is adapted to simultaneously stimulate two users at once and accordingly has two insertable ends.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved sexual stimulation apparatus which goes at least some way towards overcoming or minimising the prior art problems or limitations outlined above or at least providing an alternative thereto.